


Minister To Me

by IrisClou



Series: Red & Blue (ZeroX) [8]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angel Sex, Cunnilingus, ITS BEST WHEN YOU HAVE BOTH PARTS, LISTEN ITS JUST FUCKING ADORABLE AND SUPER SWEET OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE, M/M, Oral, Sleep Sex, angel au, thats apparently a tag on ao3 dot com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: [Abrahamic Angel AU]Just some sweet & gentle early morning lovemaking with X and Zero reunited after a season of being apart.





	Minister To Me

> _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance_   
>  _I will search the world, I will face its harms_   
>  _I don't care how far, I can go the distance_   
>  **_['Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfUa4IVRZFI) _ **   
>    
>    
> 

_Ting-a-ling…_

_Jing-a-ling…_

Zero frowned as something soft and warm settled on his stomach, and turned his head to the side, covering his eyes with his headwings. He had been put on guard duty to the Throne for a season now, and he had just been dismissed last week. Now all he could think about was resting.

Well, he WOULD, if this thing stopped squirming so damn much!

The jingling continued, but this time was followed by kisses, all sweet at his neck and jaw. Little kisses, but languid and worshipful.

The seraphim sighed deeply, a smile curling his lips as the little angel kept it up, reaching his mouth. Now it was his tongue, licking and kissing at the corner of Zero’s lips, like a begging whelp.

“I recognize that sound…” He purred, strong arms wrapping around the boy’s waist, holding him close. He unfurled one headwing to crack open a weary seaglass eye. “Little lamb, is that you?”

X wiggled, beaming up at the seraph, all his wings fanning out, as if to say “peek-a-boo!”

“Were you lonely while I was at the Throne?” Zero petted the boy’s head, fingers twirling around mousey brown curls as the little angel leaned his cheek into his palm, wanting more affection.

The seraph was content to simply stroke his darling one, eyes glowing warmly in the early morning light, but the boy seemed...anxious about something.

“Little lamb, have you come to minister to me in my fatigue?” Zero cooed, running his hands over the little angel’s soft body, feeling every curve and plump. One hand slipped between the boy’s legs, and X immediately stiffened, eyes half lidded. “Or do _you_ need to be ministered to?”

X didn’t respond. He was very nonverbal from having been left by his lonesome for many, many days. He simply shivered and covered his face up with his dovewings.

“I’m quite surprised you’re wearing undergarments. Perhaps to hide from the others how you feel? So they don’t please you before I do?” Zero felt along the pudgy little bulge in X’s silk panties, squeezing it lightly with his thumb and fore. He slowly massaged it, watching with hooded green eyes as the boy’s hips began to rock forward, angelic face covered except for parted, silently panting lips.

“My sweet little lamb…find your relief in my hands.” The seraph slipped his fingers further back against the sheer material, only to find the boy’s sweet folds dewy with nectar, soaking through. Zero raised a brow. “Precious angel of mine, you have been so patient to wait for me...it is time I reward you…”

The pair of angels snuggled closely in the cozy nest of pastel cumulus clouds, trilling and purring to one another as they spoke in tongues meant only for pleasure.

The seraph lay clad in his sleeping robes, made of the finest white cashmere heaven could offer, and laced with golden thread, the satin sash tossed aside to reveal his ethereal beauty, copper skin sculpted over rolling muscles and strong curves.  

X sat on his stomach, demure and dainty in comparison, a delicate baby blue chiffon negligeé covering his childish frame, round cheeks complimenting his soft belly and thighs. His owl-brown locks fell over his grey eyes as he looked down, and he pawed them away with his primaries.

“Little lamb, I wish to taste you. There is no food or drink at the Throne, and I grew weary of thirst.” Zero murmured sorrowfully, thumbs rubbing little circles in the boy’s plush hips. “Lay yourself at my lips so I may quench myself with your sweetness.”

X, as shy as he was, obeyed without hesitation. He trembled as he scooted up, wings quivering as strong hands gripped his rump to keep him close. His whole body jolted as the first hot breath whispered between his legs.

The boy finally settled, knees splayed on either side of the seraph’s head, back held straight out of nervousness.

“The fruit of the Tree will never taste as sweet as you, my little lamb.” Zero murmured before tipping his head back and running his fiery tongue along the plump petals of the boy’s sex.

X gasped, struggling to keep his hips still as the seraph ministered to him, lapping at his center and suckling on the sensitive pearl nestled at the top. He quickly folded his hip wings around his boyhood, holding it back, though even the touch of his own feathers made it twitch, creamy nectar beading at the tip.

“Give yourself to me, little lamb.” Zero purred richly, forcing the boy’s hips down so he was sitting helplessly on the seraph’s face. X squealed as the molten tongue slipped deep inside him, and his rump pushed back, riding it slowly, juices dripping down his lover’s chin.

The little angel shuddered and squirmed with ecstasy as the tongue filled him, the tip curling up against his very womb. He found himself wishing for the seraph’s thick manhood to threaten that threshold, to be soaked with seraphic seed until his belly grew heavy.

X’s squeaking chirrups turned to throaty little moans as he worked his hips against the fiery tongue, the sound of his bell ringing brightly. Zero gently swathed his trembling body in ivory swan wings, muting their lovemaking from the other angels that rested among these clouds.

Just as the little angel’s pulse quickened, and his movements more frantic, the seraph pulled his tongue away, and clawed away the feathers that hid the boy’s pudgy little shaft, eyeing it hungrily. Its rosy flesh twitched and the tip dribbled honey uncontrollably.

X was suddenly pulled down, knees splayed once more as Zero took his little boyhood into his mouth, sinking his fingers into his plush rump. The angel cried out with intense pleasure as his sex was enveloped in bliss, the seraph’s tongue and lips working over the few inches he had to offer with unrivaled skill.

Unable to control himself, he braced his hands against the cloud and humped instinctively like a little lamb into the seraph’s mouth, gasping and panting, his bell ringing out wildly.

Zero felt the boy’s sex swell on his tongue, the shaft throbbing violently, and he couldn't help but smile, his own cock bobbing against his toned stomach, pearly precum drizzling over bronze skin.

X was sobbing now, hips hunching frantically, desperate for release, grateful the lewd chorus of their lovemaking was hidden by Zero’s massive wings.

He cried out one last time to the glory of God, slamming his hips down and grinding them into Zero’s face, round little rump clenched as he released himself into the seraph’s welcoming mouth.

The angel rumbled like a lion as he nursed the throbbing boy cock with his lips, drinking deeply of the sweet nectar, not wasting a single drop of the precious liquid.

X lay paralyzed, quivering as the orgasm drove him to new heights of nirvana, wings unfurled, eyes wide, lips parted in a drawn out, wavering boyish moan.

Once climax had passed, taking its toll on the little angel, he flopped to the side, chest heaving; tummy trembling.

Zero propped himself up on his elbow, licking his lips. He raised a brow as X caught sight of his own cock, fully rampant and pulsing with the seraph’s holy blood.

Weakly, the boy pulled himself toward it, knowing his duties of a lesser angel, lips parting instinctively to kiss at its impressive length.

Zero purred, stroking the boy’s owl-brown hair as he watched him lap pathetically at his shaft, eyes unfocused and hips still rolling.

“Little lamb, that is enough. It is time for you to rest. Lay back, and I will delight myself in you as you sleep.” The seraph gently tugged the boy away by his hair. X gazed up at him, drooling slightly.

With a warm smile, Zero carefully cradled the boy in the clouds, watching as he curled up, knees bunched to his chest. He closed his eyes, and his wings tucked themselves in close.

“Sleep, my little lamb. I will be gentle to you.” Zero murmured, rubbing the tip of his cock along the glistening folds of the boy’s sex, priming himself. X just mumbled in his sleep.

Slowly, the seraph sunk himself into the little angel, the heavenly velvet rippling around his shaft, inviting him deeper. He obliged, smiling to himself as X sighed happily at the familiar sensation.

As promised, Zero tenderly made love to the boy, kissing along his thighs as he held them up, all the way down to his feet, nibbling playfully at the toes to make X giggle.

They bonded slowly for a while, until Zero’s thrusts forced breathy moans from the little angel, and he quickened his pace. Within a few moments, the seraph plunged in as far as he could, straining at the boy’s threshold as he released himself inside him. A season’s worth of nectar filled the boy to the brim, and then some, pooling on the clouds in an iridescent puddle.

Once he was sure he had bred the boy as best as angels could to one another, the seraph eased himself out very slowly, knowing his girth alone tested the boy’s limits.

Zero took a minute to recover, relaxing his body and purging unholy desire from his mind, before scooping up a little fluff of the cloud that had turned golden with rain, and massaged it into the weary folds, gently cleaning X.

The little angel cooed happily, eyelashes fluttering at the cool relief on his sex. Once the cloud had dissipated, Zero made his way up to lay alongside the boy, pulling him into a loving embrace.

They trilled and purred to each other once again for comfort, little headwings fluttering. Their dorsal wings fluffed and fanned out to lightly beat the wisps of rainclouds over each other, blanketing themselves in the cool fluff.

The seraph’s trills turned into a tender lullaby as he cuddled his little lamb up in his strong arms, and he sang softly to him until they both drifted off, their intertwined bodies a canvas for rainbows as the first morning sunbeams struck the dazzling raindrops surrounding them.


End file.
